


With the Sound of a Bullet

by DarkJediQueen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Career Ending Injury, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: James knew what his mission was, kill Q.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers** : Up through Skyfall
> 
> **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence,
> 
> **Beta** : None
> 
> Based off of [THIS](http://goyath.deviantart.com/art/Naked-Weapon-670067704) picture.

James Bond was used to missions that would kill the soul of less hard men. He reveled in doing what was considered impossible. So getting into the house of the man with the strongest defenses was an endeavor worth his time. The rattle of a bell coming towards him has James pulling his gun as he looks for whatever is about to attack him only to see that it's a cat. On sleek feet behind that one is another but without a bell on its collar. Both cats just stare at him as he turns back into the hallway to pick up the groceries that he had brought along to make sure that his target never knew what was going to happen to him.

The rumors abound inside of MI6 that the Quartermaster had a massive crush on James. James hadn't wanted to entertain it at all until he realized that the rumors were right. James had known that he wasn't picky on who he had sex with since Eton. While he had gone after women then, watching his roommates jerk off and feeling arousal had told him what he needed to know.

Seduction was the easiest took that James had in his repertoire. He could seduce as comfortable as he could breathe. James took pleasure in stealing pleasure from someone, always with their consent but they never knew exactly everything that James was taking. Sometimes he took a lot more than information, at times he stole lives and today was one of those days. By the time that he left, whether it was that night or it was the next morning, he was going to be stealing a life.

Dinner took two hours to prepare along with setting the table and even the bed. Condom set on the stand where it was on display with the new bottle of lube beside it. James even stored his backup Walther were he could get a hold of it when it was needed, but it was out of the way of his target's eyesight.

James was seated on the love seat that faced the door when he heard the key in the lock. The two cats jumped up onto the back of a chair that was right at the door and waited. James watched as a hand slipped inside, petting the cat with the bell on its collar before moving to the other before the form of the Quartermaster entered the room. Laptop bag and messenger bag were dropped onto the chair, and Q gave attention to both of the felines. The one with the bell on its collar never looked away from James though, and as if realizing that the cat's attention was not on him, Q turned around to take in his flat.

Q's eyes widened in shock and then narrow into a glare when he took in the form of James on his couch, dressed to the nines in a suit that James had been told had made him look like sex walking before he'd shagged the attendant at the suit shop for her beautiful words.

"Welcome home, Dear," James said as he stood up. He wasn't going to pull out a single stop that night. James moved over to where Q was before helping the boffin out of his coat. Q still hadn't said a single word, but he looked at James's face, looking for what, James didn't know, but whatever it was he must have found it because his face went soft.

"I don't think that you have the right flat, Bond. Margery from accounting is two floors up and very much inclined for your type of wiles."

"But I'm here for you, my dear Quartermaster." James trailed the knuckles of his first two fingers down Q's face before tilting his chin up and kissed him. Q gasped as lips pressed into his own and James took advantage of that by kissing him deeper, tracing tongue with his own while the Quartermaster was shocked. James pressed Q back into the door, James cock was already hard, through sheer will more than arousal. Q's hands scrambled at James's side to try and pulled him in or push him away, James wasn't sure until Q went pliant under him. James wanted to smirk because he knew at that moment he could go through with his order and leave but he wanted Q. James wanted to fuck Q just once before killing him. It was his only payment that he wanted for killing MI6's Quartermaster.

"Dinner is ready, Q. I hope your brought your appetite." James pulled back to finish getting Q's extras off of him, his shoes, even his socks. Q padded into the kitchen in just his dress shirt that had been hiding under his cardigan and his trousers. James followed behind him and grabbed the bottle of wine that he had opened to breathe. James poured one for each of them before pushing Q to sit in the seat that he had picked for him. Q sipped at the wine as he watched James plate up the food.

James took his seat after he set down the food. He pulled up his own chair, entirely too close to Q to be comfortable but it allowed James to touch Q the entire time. James watched as the wine went to Q's head, his cheeks getting hotter as James touched him more and more intimately as the food disappeared on both of their plates.

Seconds after James had eaten his last bite of food, Q grabbed him by his tie and pulled him towards the bedroom. James stripped himself as soon as they crossed the threshold but stopped Q when the younger man tried to do so to himself. James set his suit on the back of a chair that was on the far side of the room before shutting the bedroom door. James looked around and saw something he hadn't noticed before. A mug and a tumbler sitting in the window, James moved over to it and realized that there were the dregs of tea in the mug. The tumbler was empty but when James lifted it up and smelled it. The aroma of damned good scotch filled James's nose.

"Surprised?" Q asked as he sat down on the end of the bed right behind James. James set the tumbler down and turned to take in Q as the boffin leaned back on the bed. James dropped to his knees in front of him, his hands going to the right to Q's belt. Q allowed James to strip him with lips and tongue tracing over skin whenever the fancy struck him. Q was hard, his cock leaking by the time that James climbed up over him, dragging Q up by a hand in his hair. James was a little shocked when he saw Q giving him the condom. James ripped it open and tossed it aside, not wearing where the wrapper went. Q watched James's hand as he sheathed his cock in the thin condom.

James grabbed the bottle of lube, coating his fingers and his cock before tossing it onto the floor. Q looked at James through his lidded eyes his glasses making his eye seem huge. James pressed the first finger inside of Q's body, Q's arse took the finger like he'd been fucked just recently and it spurred James into pushing two in next. Q's breath hitched in arousal with no hint of pain or hesitancy. James pulled his fingers free and lined up his cock.

"More," Q said as James pushed only halfway inside of him. James pulled back a little before pushing the rest of the way in. Q's eyelids fluttered in pleasure as James bottomed out inside of him. James covered Q's mouth with his own, swallowing every single gasp and moan as James fucked him as hard and as fast as he could. Q spent himself as James got close himself. Q came with a cry that James had trouble muffling with their tangled mouths. James pulled out of Q and rolled him onto his stomach, slipping back inside of the younger man as fast as he could and fucking him into the mattress, literally.

James didn't hold himself back he felt his orgasm crest, Q was already boneless underneath him. James pulled out of Q, holding the base of the condom. He stood up off the bed and moved to the bathroom to clean himself up, grabbing a cloth to clean Q up as well. Q was exactly as James had left him.

Crawling under the covers after helping Q into them had James settling along Q's warm back. The Quartermaster was loose with orgasm and soft with sleep as James wrapped himself around him.

Sleep came easy and sleeping on Q meant that James could sleep easy because there was no movement that Q could do that James wouldn't feel.

Morning dawned with pale light, and James rolled onto his back as Q pushed up at him. James watched Q as he scooted to the end of the bed and sat there, staring out the window. James grabbed his gun and quietly pulled the magazine. Q had spent a long time modifying them so that they were silent, right up until firing. James pulled the bullet from the magazine and set it on his chest. He slipped the magazine back inside and aimed.

The sharp sting in the palm of his hand has Bond gasping as he felt whatever poison was inside of it rushed through his hand, making him drop the gun. James watched as Q stood up and stretched. James felt his entire body go limp as the drug rushed through him. There was no pain. There was nothing but numb. James changed from poison to some kind of paralytic. Q turned around and didn't seem shocked to the gun that had been in James's hand or the bullet on James's chest.

"I'm sorry, Bond. It appears that someone feels I am no needed anymore, and I can't have that." Q moved over to the nightstand and pulled a gun from the drawer there. "I long ago made sure that no gun that I made would fire on me, even by MI6 agents."

Q placed a single knee on the bed, smiling down at Q as James realized that Q was going to kill him instead. James thought about the mission that came from above M's head. It had come through secure channels, and James had taken it to mean that Q wasn't as loyal to England as he should have been. Staring at Q, James still wasn't sure on that, but he hadn't seen this coming.

"I'm the youngest Quartermaster put into place in England's history, Bond. Think on that. I got here because I am good, not because I am smart. When you wake up and whoever has sent you on this mission finds you, make sure that you tell them that next time, I'll kill the agent that comes after me."

Q kneed up onto the bed all the way, straddling Bond's body. If Q said that Bond would wake up, he wasn't going to kill him. James shuddered at what that meant. Q held the gun in his hand, palm pressed on the sensor. James could see the faint glow of the lights on the back of his hand. Q placed the muzzle of the gun on James's knee. Q's finger twitched but not enough to press the trigger. The hum that came out of Q's mouth was musical despite what the situation was. Q crawled a little farther up the bed, straddling Bond's waist. Q raised the gun up, and the muzzle of the gun pushed into Bond's good shoulder. Bond couldn't even feel the bite of the weapon from whatever he had been given.

The gun fired and James wanted to flinch but he couldn't. He could only watch as blood and what might have been bone splattered all over Q. Q's other hand reached out had guided James head down so he could see the gunshot to his shoulder, probably damaging his arm so bad that he'd never be a field agent again.

Q grabbed James shirt as he slipped off the bed and used it to clean all the blood off of himself before he tossed it onto the bed. It landed near where Q's glasses and the condom wrapper from the night before were still on the bedcovers. Q dressed quickly and when he was done he grabbed his phone and dialed. Q stepped out of the room and raised the phone to his ear.

"One of my own Double-O's just tried to assassinate me. Who wants me dead?"

James watched as his vision grayed out on him as blood loss made him pass out.

XxXxXxX

James woke up expecting pain but still there was nothing. He tried to look around, but his body still wasn't moving. A nurse entered the room with a doctor on her heels, the doctor had a syringe in his hands and injected it into James's thigh. Pain blossomed from that point and spread all over his body. James screamed as it felt as if every single nerve in his body was on fire.

XxXxXxX

When James woke up again, he felt the dull ache of pain in his shoulder, but the nerve fire was gone. He looked around to see Mallory sitting in the visitor chair.

"Ah, Bond you are awake. Good. You've been out for three days. A lot has happened in the time that you have been asleep."

"My shoulder?" Jame asked.

"It's retired you from active service in the field. The location was perfect, not enough that you lost your arm but enough to make it so that you'll feel it for the rest of your life."

"What happened?" James asked.

"Your orders were legitimate in that they came from MI5. However, the person who ordered the hit was not authorized to make that hit. When the Quartermaster arrived at work, he set up a firewall around MI5 and 6 and made sure that nothing came out of it. He then proceeded to take down every single computer and ripped them apart. He found the extent of the cancer inside of MI5 and had each of them taken into hand by the rest of the Double-O's that were on hand. We also filled the spots of the three openings in the program, including yours. I approved on-site executions of the seven heads of the cancer and the man who sent the execution order a man of the name of Max Denbigh was brought here, and Q got all information out of him that he needed. It's a group called SPECTRE. What is left of MI5 and all of MI6 is searching for them over the world."

"Why did he let me live?" James asked.

"Because the word is going to spread through all of the ranks of spies across the world and the next time that someone comes for Q they might think twice because you were Q's favorite. The agent that he would do anything to protect and save and he destroyed your career without blinking. You have been restricted to MI6 for the time being, and your access to Q Branch has been revoked forever. When you are up for it, you will be allowed to help train new recruits."

James watched as Mallory left the room. James looked at the room and wished that he was dead. His career was destroyed all because of a group called SPECTRE. He made himself look at his shoulder. He pulled the gown down to look at the bandage. It was clear tape over gauze. The blood was massive even for three days out. James pushed himself into a seated position. He leaned down and grabbed the chart at the base of the bed. He read it over and figured out that the paralytic that he had been given as well as the antidote was one of the first things that Q had made when he joined MI6 as a lab grunt at the age of eighteen. James read over the entire list of things that were not to be given to him for ninety days, including all types of alcohol because that nerve fire would come back.

It was all wrapped up in a bow, with James life in shatters and him unable to do a damned thing to stop it. James just wanted to know at what point Q had figured out what James was going to do.  
 **The End**


End file.
